When Potter Met Evans
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Hogwarts Express, The boats, Hexing, Sorting, Crazy mornings, Exams, Teachers, Detentions... And where does this Remus guy keep dissapearing to? Through it all, Lily Evans stuck out to James, and he vowed she WILL stop hating him. No matter what the cost.
1. The Journey There

**What were their first impressions of each other? One-shot. Also includes James meeting Sirius and Peter. **

_Disclaimer: I'M J.K Rowling! *slap* oh wait, no I'm not. _

**As you can probably tell...This is my favorite Harry Potter couple. **

James Potter gleefully waved goodbye to his parents and raced onto the scarlet train. He skipped down the corridor, dragging his trunk until he came upon a compartment with a shaggy haired boy by the window sitting with his feet up on the seat across from him. A toothpick stuck out of his mouth.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" James asked pulling his trunk up beside him.

The boy shook his head. "Not at all. I'm Sirius Black."

"James Potter." James grinned and with little effort lifted his trunk into the luggage compartment.

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

James sat a few inches away from Sirius' feet and drummed his hands in his lap, looking out of the compartment at the students rushing past, re-uniting with their friends, owls flew around and cats hissed.

A scrawny little boy ran into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Sirius! The cats! They-they won't stop chasing me!"

Sirius chuckled.

"Peter, this is James. James, Peter."

"Hi."

"Hello!" Peter grinned and sat down opposite James. "I'm so excited! Aren't you guys?!" Peter asked, bouncing up and down as the train began to move.

Sirius didn't respond, he looked out the window, watching parents wave goodbye to their children, many of who were hanging out the window, waving like maniacs.

"Sirius?" Peter squeaked.

"What? Yeah sure, real excited." He mumbled with little enthusiasm.

"What about you James?" Peter inquired, not noticing Sirius' tone when he responded.

James, who had noticed Sirius' tone, didn't hear Peter the first time.

"James?" Peter poked James' knee carefully.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm excited. I can't wait to be sorted. I hope I don't end up in Slytherin..." James slightly shuddered.

"Me too! Slytherins are scary! Mi mum told me they all become _dark wizards!_"

Sirius remained quiet.

"Sirius-" Peter started but James cut him off and asked Peter about Quidditch.

"Oh no. Not me. I'm terrified of being to high from the ground! Mi dad says that's the reason I'm so short." Peter grinned.

James laughed just as a plump woman came by, pushing a trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Sirius shook his head and Peter emptied his already empty pockets dejectedly.

James nodded and went over to examine the treats.

He was reaching for a Pumpkin Pastie, at the same time as someone else.

Their hands bumped and James jumped back. He looked into the person's green eyes and felt his stomach flip.

"Sorry!" The girl smiled and reached for another.

"Uh. it's-it's okay." James stuttered and completely forgot about the food.

"Lily! Come on. Let me pay!" A brown haired girl whined.

"No Ellie! I'm fine." The girl smiled and handed the woman three sickles.

"_Lily." _James breathed.

Lily smiled at James and then followed her friend back to their compartment.

James hesitantly wandered back into the compartment, his hands empty.

"What's the matter mate? See a troll?" Sirius asked, seeing the expression on James' face.

"Oh, no. I'm just not hungry." James mumbled and sat back down.

Sirius nodded and continued watching the country side roll by.

The three remained quiet for a while, until they heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Peter! Are you in there?!" A voice called.

Peter shrunk in his seat.

A boy opened the door and his eyes met with Peters.

"Your mum told me to make sure you don't get in any trouble." The boy sneered, and James spotted a group of boys in Slytherin robes in the compartment across from them snickering at them. Then his eyes fell on the Slytherin Crest on the other boys robes.

"And who are you?" James asked standing up.

"Goyle. You?" The boy looked James up and down. "Ah, first year eh?"

"What's it to you?" Sirius asked, also standing up, throwing his toothpick aside.

"Watch it Black."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Ha. The Dark Lord will deal with you." Goyle said darkly and Peter squeaked.

"Don't think he will." Sirius spat.

"What's the matter? Not going to follow in mommy dearests footsteps?" Goyle smirked. "You'll be the first to die when the Dark Lord takes control-"

"Oi! Watch it." James snarled, pulling out his wand.

"Oo! I'm so scared! A first years going to hex me! What could he possibly do?" Goyle grinned, pulling out his own wand just as his friends came up behind him.

Sirius whipped out his own wand and sent a row of sparks toward Goyle, who flew backwards and collapsed on the floor of his compartment.

His friends snarled and took out their own wands.

Sirius and James looked to each other, then to Peter who was slowly shrinking into the corner.

Sirius and James shrugged and shot out all the spells they knew at the time at the boys. Which, admittedly was not that much.

The spells were not enough to ward them off completely. All that really happened were a few burn marks appeared on their skin. They rubbed away the slight pain and Goyle came back to their side.

"You've asked for it now Black." Goyle spat.

"What's going on here?" A voice rang out and a tall red head came into the scene, with a badge saying _Head Boy_. "Goyle! You and your cronies, get back to your compartment!" He snapped.

"Or what Weasely?"

"Or you all get detention."

The boys glared at James and Sirius one more time then backed away into their compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks." James grinned.

The boy nodded and continued down the hall.

Sirius and James sat back down, and Peter emerged from under one of the seats.

"Are-are they gone?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah Pete, they're gone." Sirius said grinning at James, who grinned back.

"I'm gonna-I-I'll be right back." Peter dashed out of the compartment and ran down the corridor to where the bathrooms were.

"Watch out for the cats!" Sirus called, laughing slightly.

"He okay?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"So what _really _happened when you went to the trolley?" Sirius asked, grinning.

James felt his stomach tighten when he remembered Lily.

"Uh-this-she-Lily." James spluttered.

Sirius laughed, his laughs echoing like a dogs bark.

"Know what you mean mate. Like five girls were staring at me when I was coming onto the train."

James laughed.

"Do you know her name?"

James nodded. "Lily."

"Hm. James and Lily." Sirius playfully sang.

"Shut up." James grinned and Sirius doubled over in bark-like laughs again.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said, straightening up again. "You told me something so I'll tell you something."

"Okay, sure." James agreed.

"I'm from a family of dark wizards. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin and I'm scared I'll end up like them."

James nodded. "That's why you were quiet when Peter was talking about them?"

Sirius nodded. "James, don't hate cuz of that-"

"Are you kidding me? Would a dark wizard attack a bunch of creeps from Slytherin?" James laughed and Sirius grinned.

"You're the best mate."

James grinned.

Peter didn't come back for a while, and in that time James and Sirius talked about everything. From Quidditch to Bertie-Bots Every Flavor Beans.

Finally, Peter stumbled back into the compartment and joined in on the conversation.

"Look! It's the castle!" Peter squeaked, seeing the lights in the distance.

"We'd better get changed." James suggested and Sirius nodded.

They pulled on their black robes and stuffed their muggle clothes into their trunks.

Finally, the train slowed to a halt.

Peter bounced up and down as the sound of hundreds of feet thundering in the corridor filled their ears.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He chanted and ran out into the corridor, joining the mob of students heading out onto the platform.

Sirius and James laughed and followed him. James searched the crowd for Lily. Not seeing her, he jumped off the train onto the platform and looked around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A large man called. James followed Sirius to where a group of kids were standing, afraid of the man before them.

"Hello! I'm Hagrid!" He said cheerfully and when the other students had cleared away and only first years were left, he started to walk, and the nervous first years anxiously followed.

"How are we getting to the castle!?" A greasy haired boy called.

"The lake!" Hagrid said grinning.

"SWIM!? Are you bloody mad?! We can't swim to the castle! The lake must be freezing!" Another boy shouted.

"Now what kind of a man do ya think Dumbledore is if ya think you're swimmin' to the castle, eh?" Hagrid asked, slightly scaring the boy.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Now." Hagrid said, coming to a halt at the inky water and clapping his hands together. Dozens of little boats rose out of the water.

"Four to a boat!" He said and Sirius and James parted with the rest of the first years and searched for a boat with two.

"Sirius! There's one!"

They climbed eagerly into the wobbly boat and James grinned when he noticed who was in the boat.

"Hi. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius grinned.

"Lily Evans."

Sirus grinned.

James smiled. "James Potter."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, eyeing the greasy haired boy.

"That's Severus Snape." Lily said as the boats started to move towards the castle.

James nodded and sat back, enjoying the slight rocking of the boat.

"Oi! Mudblood!" A voice rang out and James jumped.

"Now come on!" Hagrid said. "There'll be none o' that!"

Lily looked away from the others and up at the castle.

"Did he call _you _that?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "But it's fine James, really-"

But James and Sirius pointed their wands at the boy and erupted in laughter when a huge boil grew on his face.

"Potter!" Lily angrily exclaimed just as the boats approached the dock.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"Urgh!" She said and got out of the boat and marched away angrily. Snape followed her.

"Too bad mate. She was kind of cute." Sirius said and James thumped him across the head.

**So.... Might continue and make it a short story instead of a oneshot. Might not. Only reviews will tell! I might add a short CH. 2 about the sorting and feast. Not sure yet.**


	2. First Night

**What were their first impressions of each other? How did James manage to make Lily hate him, then love him when they were seventeen? My take on how it went down. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, except the seven copies I bought and constantly read. _

**Yay, I'm continuing! Thanks to you who reviewed :D Glad you like my writing.**

Under the full moon, the first years moved towards the castle doors, excited.

They looked around in awe when they entered, and a few jumped back when pictures waved at them.

"Is that, _supposed _to happen?" Lily whispered to Severus, who nodded.

"James look!" Sirius said pointing to the main staircase.

"Whoa...I bet a hundred people can fit on each step!"

"No way mate! Two hundred!"

"Alright then! We'll see after dinner!"

"Deal!"

They shook hands and looked around at their fellow classmates, who had started to climb the stairs.

"Lily!" A girl cried, running through the crowd. "Lily! Why didn't you sit with us in the boat?!"

"Sorry Ellie! There were three of you in there already and I wanted to sit with Severus too..."

"What does she see in him?" James growled under his breath.

Sirus shrugged. "Hey, where's Pete?"

"Dunno...didn't see him at the boats."

"Attention! Attention students! I'm Professor McGonagall." A tall woman stood at the top of the steps and looked down at the anxious eleven year olds.

"Now, in a few moments you will proceed through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

A shiver of excitement and nerves went through the crowd, and Sirius looked down dejectedly.

"Hey mate, it doesn't matter which houses we're put in. We'll still be mates, okay?" James said grinning.

Sirius nodded.

"There's Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points."

Whispers flew fast about the history of the students of Slytherin, and a few people shuddered.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said and turned and went through the great doors behind her.

"Oo! Lily! What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know Ellie! It all seems so exciting!"

Elli jumped up and down, waiting for Professor McGonagall to return.

Seconds later, the door creaked open and the hem her bottle green robes appeared.

"We're ready for you now."

The doors opened wide, and the first years looked at the Great Hall in awe. Four gold tables sat inside, each one filled with students in black robes.

The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky, and hundreds of candles hung in the air.

A long table was at the front of the room, lined with teachers and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle.

"Around me please." The Professor called and the students crowded at the front of the room, around a wooden stool with an aged black wizard hat on top.

"What is that?" The boy who had called Hagrid bloody mad asked.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Mathew Abbot."

A small boy nervously came from the middle of the crowd and sat on the stool.

Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head, and seconds later it - yes the hat- shouted "_Hufflepuff!"_

One of the tables cheered loudly and Matthew jumped of the stool and ran to the table, taking a seat next to a taller boy who patted him on the back encouragingly.

"Sirius Black."

James looked to Sirius, who had gone quite pale.

"Go on!" James said, pushing him slightly.

Sirius stumbled on his robes and nervously approached the stool.

James waited with baited breath in the few seconds it took to decide where Sirius belonged.

A slit ripped open and the hat shouted _"Gryffindor!"_

Sirius grinned in relief and ran to the table with the hat still on.

Slightly blushing, he walked back and handed it to Professor McGonagall and then ran back and joined the Gryffindors.

"Marcus Crabbe."

A boy with a huge boil on his face walked towards the stool, while laughs echoed throughout the hall.

James smirked. _That'll teach ya to meddle with Lily!_

_"Slytherin!"_

"Angela Chang." A skinny girl with jet black hair emerged from the crowd and walked to the stool.

Moments later Angela was running towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Lily Evans."

James looked up sharply as the red-head made her way through out the slightly smaller crowd.

_"Gryffindor!"_

James watched her run to the table and sit opposite Sirius.

The students continued being sorted one by one, the tables crowded even more.

"Peter Pettigrew."

James looked around, searching for him.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

Suddenly the doors shot open again and Peter ran in, being chased by two angry cats.

"Help! Help! Help!" He yelped, running to James and hiding behind him.

The Great Hall erupted in laughter and Professor McGonallgal stifled her own and waved her wand, causing the cats to vanish back to their owners dorms.

"Pete, you're up." James whispered and pushed Peter towards the stool.

When the hat started forming it's words, it seemed as if poor Peter would be put in Slytherin, and he started to cower.

_"Gryffindor!" _

Sirius cheered along with the rest of the table as Peter ran to join them.

"James Potter."

Grinning, James moved towards the stool and sat down. He felt the hat drop onto his head and the Great Hall disappeared, turning into the black material of the hat.

"James Potter." A voice said in his ear.

James didn't know whether or not to respond, so he stayed quiet.

"Ah...Talent, and Skill? Courage and Brains... Better be... _Gryffindor!_"

James grinned, leaping of the stool and running to join Sirius and Peter.

"Hey Lily." He grinned.

She glared at him.

"Severus Snape."

Lily looked up hopefully.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." She said, crossing her fingers.

_"Slytherin!" _

Lily looked at her plate sadly and James grinned.

"It's okay Lily. _I'll _be your friend."

Lily turned away in disgust and whispered something to Elleanor Ferachi, another newly sorted Gryffindor.

Once all the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall made the hat and stool disappear and joined the teachers at the table.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"He's an odd man, ain't he?" Ellie giggled, looking at his long beard and small spectacles.

"Oi! Don't insult Dumbledore!" James snapped.

"Let the feast, begin." Dumbledore said and food appeared on the gold platters.

"Blimey! Look at all this food!" Peter cried and took some of whatever he could reach.

"You like it now? Wait till dessert." The red-headed head boy who had helped them earlier grinned. "Arthur Weasely."

"Hey! Thanks for helping us on the train mate." Sirius said, holding up his pumpkin juice.

"Anytime. Those Slytherin cronies ever bother you again, just let me know." Arthur said, holding up his juice as well.

"Well I for one think that you are judging the Slytherins to soon." Lily said huffily.

"Oh yeah?" James asked, the corners of his mouth curling up. "And why's that Evans?"

"Because! Some of them are very nice."

"Yeah, so they seem." Sirius said and Peter nodded.

"Just about every Slytherin that leaves Hogwarts becomes a dark wizard." Arthur said, eyeing the table.

"See? Just about. Not all of them."

"I wouldn't trust your dear friend Severus, Lily." James said.

Lily glared at him.

"You don't even know him Potter."

"You realize that dirty mouthed rat that called you a Mudblood was sorted into Slytherin?"

"The only dirty rat I see right now is _you _Potter! He called _me _that! You didn't need to hex him!"

"He called you Mudblood! Dirty Blood!'

"I know what it means!"

"I had a perfect reason to hex him-"

"For crying out loud I didn't get hurt-"

"You never know what one of those Slytherins will do-"

"For your information! I happen to be friends with '_one of those Slytherins'-_!"

"Yeah, for now! Wait till he calls you Mudblood-"

"Severus would never do that!"

"Bet he would!"

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"Oi! Shut it you two." Sirius said throwing crisps at each of them.

Lily and James stopped talking, but glared at each other for a good ten minutes until dessert arrived and Sirius smeared a small pie onto James' face to break his glare.

"Now that we have consumed our delicious feast... Off to bed!" Dumbledore said and the students got to their feet.

"Gryffindor first years!" A fifth year boy called and Sirius, Ellie, James, Lily, Peter and two others named Alice and Frank stood around the Prefect.

"Follow me please." He grinned and led them through the hall of Hogwarts, giving them a direct tour of everything they passed.

"Whoa! Look at the staircases! They move!" Awed voices called out.

"Hello! Hi there! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Paintings smiled and waved as they passed, and suits of armor nodded.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." He said, pointing to a large painting of a Fat Lady.

"Observe." He said and turned to look at the portrait.

"Password?" She asked and Lily jumped back onto James' foot.

"Watch it Potter!"

"What'd I do?"

"Gillyweed." The Prefect said and the Fat Lady nodded and swung open.

"Girls dormitories up the stairs and on your right, boys the same on your left. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

And sure enough when James entered his dorm, he saw his trunk sitting at the foot of a comfy bed.

"Hang on." Sirius said, counting the beds in the room.

"There's five beds, but only four of us."

James shrugged. "It has a trunk... 'Remus Lupin.'" He read.

"Wonder where he is?"

James shrugged and changed into his pajamas.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember him being sorted..." Sirius said, climbing into his bed.

"Oi, shut it you two!" Frank said, sinking deeper into his bed.

James grinned and climbed onto his bed, which was in between Sirius' and Remus'.

"Night mate." He said, taking off his glasses and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Night." Sirius replied.

"Night!" Peter grinned and fell onto his bed.

James lay staring at the ceiling for hours, full of excitement.

"Sirius! Sirius!" He hissed, sitting up.

"What is it mate?" Sirius asked groggily sitting up as well.

"I can't sleep! Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Sirius yawned.

"I dunno! Let's pull a prank!" James suggested, grinning.

Sirius grinned back.

"Alright."

**So there you have it... The start. I shall continue! :D For the three reviewers that don't have accounts, I suggest making one, cuz otherwise it might be hard to find the story. There are so many Harry Potter stories! Ah, bless J.K Rowling! Please review! :D They'll test out the stairs later on ;)**


	3. Good Morning! Well Sort of

**What were their first impressions of each other? How did James manage to make Lily hate him, then love him when they were seventeen? My take on how it went down. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, except the seven copies I bought and constantly read. _

**Pranking time! And some of you failed to notice that Remus, is suffering from the full moon! Details...  
**

"What do you want to do?" Sirius whispered, following James out of the dormitory.

"I dunno... Let's do something to the girls!"

"You sure Lily won't mind?" Sirius grinned evilly.

James felt himself go red.

"I'm just kiddin mate. Let's go..."

The two boys approached the girls staircase and started to climb.

"Wait, do you feel that?"

"What?"

A small rumble passed underneath the stairs and they turned into a slide.

"Ahh!" They shouted as they slipped down the tube.

"What's going on?" Tired voices asked, and footsteps revealed that people had woken up.

"Uh-oh..."

"Hey! Who tried to come up?" A girls voice called out through the open door and Sirius and James dove behind an armchair.

"What's the matter Katie?"

"Some blokes tried to get up here..."

"Eh, just forget em. Let's go back to sleep..."

The door closed again and the common room was silent again.

"That was a close one!"

"You're telling me! Why did you suggest that?"

"Me?! No way it was all you!"

"Nu-uh-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked again and looked to one of the windows.

"What?"

"Listen. It sounds... Like a wolf."

"Oo! Let's go see!" James said eagerly and they scurried to their feet and ran to the window.

"That's a funny looking tree. Isn't?" James said, pointing to a tree with long gnarled branches, that seemed to be moving.

"Wonder how long it's been there?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "The howling seems to be coming from there...."

"Boys!?" A voice said and the two jumped.

"Professor!" Sirius gasped, looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"Boys, what are you two doing awake?"

"Um-"

"We-"

"You see-"

"Tomorrow is your first day of classes. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"No Professor."

"Alright then. And I must inform you, because perhaps you were not paying attention at dinner. Do not go near the Womping Willow."

"The what?" They asked in unison.

"The Womping Willow." She said calmly, and pointed out the window to the tree, whose branches shook menacingly. "There are great dangers for anyone who approaches it. Those branches can certainly poke out an eye!"

"Then why is it on the school grounds Professor?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Dumbledore has his reasons, and his likes. Now I suggest you two go to bed!" She said pointing to the boys dorms.

"Yes Professor..." Sirius sighed and trudged up the stairs, James started following him.

"Professor?" He asked, turning back.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"How long has that tree been here?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Approximately 48 hours, I must say. Dumbledore came upon it during the summer... Quite an odd tree, isn't it?"

James nodded.

"Do not go near it Mister Potter. You have been warned." She said and turned and left the room.

James watched her go, wondering what could possibly be so dangerous other than the fact that it moved.

When he got back into his dorm, Sirius was already lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So much for pranking the girls..." He said to James, who nodded and got into his own bed.

"You know what we need mate?"

"What?"

"Something... That'll keep us invisible. And something that'll help us not get caught. Some sort of... Cloak."

James grinned. He knew exactly where to get 'some sort of cloak.'

He drifted into a comfortable sleep, his dreams full of Lily, the Womping Willow, and Hogwarts.

---

The morning rays of sunshine shone through the glass windows, and poked James in the eyes.

He opened his eyes, sat up and stretched.

He glanced at his watch and groaned. Classes start in an hour.

"Sirius! Oi! Peter! Get up!" He said, throwing pillows at both their beds.

"Wasmatter?" Sirius mumbled, turning over in his bed.

"IT'S MORNING!!" Peter exclaimed and jumped out of his bed and ran around the room. "IT'S OUT FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS!!!!!!!" He sang and jumped on Sirius' bed.

"Oi! Get off!" Sirius said, kicking Peter, who lunged for James' bed instead.

"Pete! You physco!" James laughed and watched Pete dance around.

"What the bloody hell is goin on!?" Frank Longbottom had woken up, and he was not at all happy.

"FRANK!!" Pete cried and jumped on his bed next.

"GET THIS HOMO FREAK OFF OF ME!" Frank bellowed.

James and Sirius groaned and left the comforts of their own beds and went to pull Pete off of Frank.

"Yeah and keep him off! Merlin! Classes start in an hour!" He said and dashed into the bathroom.

Sirius and James looked at Frank's empty bed, at Pete - who was sitting on the floor, slightly calmer but singing - and at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh this _is _going to be fun." James grinned and went to his trunk and started pulling out fresh robes.

"I wonder where this Remus fella is?" Sirius said, taking out his own clothes.

James shrugged and started pulling a comb through his sloppy hair.

"You hoping to see Lily today?" Sirius teased.

"Ooo! Who's Lily?" Peter asked, looking up from his own trunk.

"James' girlfriend." Sirius grinned and James threw his comb at him.

"Aw, you're so lucky! I don't even know anyone yet..." Pete said.

"She's not my girlfriend Pete."

"Not yet." Sirius added mischievously.

James was about to retort when a loud BANG echoed through their room and the door burst open. Three tabby cats ran in, hissing and spotted Peter.

"HOW DO THEY ALWAYS FIND ME!?" He shouted and jumped on his bed, trying to avoid the cats.

The cats owners ran in after them, Eleanor Ferachi, Lily's friend was amongst them.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Climbed the stairs you dolt! Now give me back my cat!" She said and lunged after one of them.

"Ellie!" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs and James shot up.

Peter, who was now hiding beneath the bed and poking his wand at the cats, looked curiously at James.

"That's Lily!" Sirius sang.

Eleanor grabbed her cat around the stomach and turned to Sirius, petting the tabby in her arms.

"So what if it's Lily?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

The other two cat owners, one Alice and the other a second year boy each scooped up their own cats and were about to leave when Frank emerged from the bathroom. He froze at the sight of Alice.

"Alice! H-Hi!" He grinned and tripped over Peter, who had emerged from under his bed.

"Hi Frank." She smiled warmly at him.

"Do-you-breakfast?"

Sirius and James snickered at each other and Frank blushed.

Alice nodded. "Sure." And petted her own cat.

Frank and Alice left, followed by the second year boy who instead of going down the stairs, turned and went into his own dormitory.

"What is with all these cats!" James said and walked into the bathroom.

"I know, right?" Peter squeaked and examined his new scratches.

Eleanor ignored them.

"So what if Lily's calling me?" She asked, watching Sirius, who shrugged.

"Ellie! You coming?" Lily's voice came through the open door again and the sound of things falling came from the bathroom. A second later, the door burst open and James stood their, his hair sticking on end, his robes halfway on and a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah Lily. I'm coming!" Eleanor shouted. She threw a irritated look at the boys then left through the door.

"Sirius! Hurry up!" James said, pulling his robes on the right way.

"Alright, alright. Geez mate..."

"Pete, you alright?" James asked, noticing the deep gashes in his friends arm.

"Eh, I'll be." He said and pulled his own robes on.

"Alright I'm ready! Let's go." Sirius said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah! I'm starving." James said and rushed out ahead of them.

"Yeah, and he wants to see Lily." Sirius said in an undertone and Peter smiled weakly and trod into the bathroom.

**Wow, imagine a morning like that! Anyways, please review!**


	4. Breakfast

**What were their first impressions of each other? How did James manage to make Lily hate him, then love him when they were seventeen? My take on how it went down. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, except the seven copies I bought and constantly read. Reading Order of the Pheonix right now. Umbridge = Evil _

**They will meet Remus soon! Short chapter. **

James followed Sirius into the Great Hall and gasped. Every one of his favorite breakfast foods were all stacked on the tables. Mountains of pancakes, bowls of cereal, stacks of waffles, eggs in every style, bacon on every other platter...

"It's breakfast heaven!" Sirius shouted and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"This. Is. SWEET." James said grinning, sitting opposite Sirius.

"Peter, shouldn't you add something to that?" Sirius asked, looking into Peters' bowl full of Maple Syrup.

"I-I can't. A Slytherin told me that Maple Syrup wards of cats."

James held in a laugh and looked over to the Slytherin table. Indeed, there was a burly sixth year watching Peter with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't think he meant it Peter." He said quietly.

"Oh...Well okay then." Peter said, pushing the bowl away.

"Your teeth would've rotted if you ate that." Sirius said piling eggs onto his plate.

"Oh look! Time tables!" James said pointing to Professor McGonagall, who was walking down the table handing out schedules.

"Don't tell me you're a bookworm." Sirius said in disbelief.

James shook his head. "Just want to know what we have."

"Right..."

"Ah, Misters Black, Potter, and Petegrew. Here you are. Basic first year schedule."

"Potions? Eh sounds interesting. And we have it with _Slytherins_?!"

"Dammit."

"Watch it Mr. Black. Mr. Potter, you may not get along with them, but you never know how they'll turn out."

"Wasn't You Know Who a Slytherin?" Peter asked.

"You mean Voldemort?"

Peter squeaked and fell of his stool.

"Relax Pete. It's just a name..."

James grinned.

"Oh let's go now!" He said standing up suddenly, his eyes on a certain red-head who had also sat up.

"What's the rush? I haven't even eaten half of the food here..."

"Oh well. Let's go." James said and picked Peter off the floor.

Sirius looked sadly at his plate full of food, and stood up too.

"Hey do you think I can make a Potion to keep cats away from me?"

"Dunno Pete."

"And if-"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." James said distractedly and ruffled his hair.

"James, you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Uh-yeah. D-do I look okay?"

Sirius curiously followed James' gaze. "Ahh....Evans."

Peter looked around. "What?"

"I'm going to go talk to her." James said confidently.

"Alright....Good luck."

**Blah. Trying to update all my stories. Review. I know, it sucked. **


	5. Classes

**Hey, it's st4rxx94. I just changed my PenName.**

**I'm on one of my usual rampages of updating, and I really wanted to update this story. So you know my story After All These Years? Okay well some of you may know it and others might not but anyways – I finished it just the other day. Then today I was going through word documents that I hadn't touched in **_**ages **_**and I found some stuff that I wanted to put in After All These Years but didn't! I was so upset… So looks like I'm formatting it to fit in here! Okay I'm done talking, you can read now. **

Eleanor watched the messy haired boy approach Lily, who was busy tucking her time table neatly into her bag.

"Uh Lily, you have a visitor-" Eleanor started but was cut off when James reached Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lily jumped and turned around. "Oh, Potter."

"H- Hi Eva-Lily." James stuttered, going red. "D-did you g-get your schedule?"

Lily nodded slowly, watching Sirius in the background who was grinning like a maniac. She looked out the corner of her eye to Eleanor, who was standing with her hands on her hips, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did…"

"A-and you have Potions first t-today right?"

Lily nodded.

"Creeper." Eleanor said under her breath.

"Actually no." James said, turning to her, no longer nervous but annoyed. "All the Gryffindor first years have Potions first."

"So why did you ask Lily?" Eleanor snapped.

"It's called having a conversation." James stated, and turned back to Lily, nervous all over again.

"S-so I was t-thinking; do you w-want to walk down t-together?"

"Aren't you going to walk with your friends?" Lily asked, looking back at Sirius and Peter.

"What? Oh them?" James asked turning around. "W-well I-"

At that moment, Alice finished eating and stood up, still unaware of the conversation. "Come on guys, let's go." She said, not noticing James. She picked up her bag and looked around at her two friends, who were staring incredulously at her. "What?" She asked.

"Um, me?" James said.

"What about y- hey, when did you get here?" Alice jumped, her eyes landing on James. "Aren't you that Potter boy that shares Franks' dormitory?"

James nodded slowly. "I've been here for the past three minutes… Did you really not notice my good looks?"

Lily rolled her eyes and heard a snicker. Sirius had come up behind James, Peter on his tail. "Yeah Al, didn't you notice his dashing good looks?" He echoed grinning.

Alice flushed. Sirius grinned. "See mate? You get her tongue tied!" He patted James on the shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Hey, keep doing that and your eyes are going to fall out of your head." Sirius said wisely. Peter nodded to add emphasis.

Lily opened her mouth to fight back but Eleanor tugged at her sleeve. "C'mon Lily…" She insisted. Lily nodded and turned on her heel. Alice smirked at Sirius and followed her two friends.

"Wait-!" James called, but Lily was already half way out the door. James sighed.

"Ahh… Sorry about that mate." Sirius said, patting James' shoulder.

James shook his head. "I'll see her soon anyways." He grinned. "C'mon. Let's get to potions."

---

The dungeons were dark, wet, and unappealing. Exactly like the dungeons in the fairy tales Lily had read growing up. Except, there were no shrill high pitched screams, torture devices or big men in masks walking around. Lily followed Eleanor down the long and dark tunnel, only to be lit by torches every few feet. "I don't want class here every Monday morning." Lily groaned.

"Aren't scared, are you Evans?" A voice drawled from behind them and the girls turned to see a pack of Slytherins following them. The one that had spoken had a huge boil on his face. Crabbe.

"Sure I am, of that disgusting thing on your face." Lily snapped.

"Aw is little Ms. Evans scared of a nasty boil? Get used to 'em. You'll be seeing a lot more of them from now on."

"I wasn't talking about the boil, that's actually your most attractive feature." Lily said coolly.

The Slytherins laughed at Crabbe, who had gone a deep shade of red. "You'd better watch it Mudblood-"

"Don't call her that!" Severus Snape piped up, coming out from the middle of the group.

Crabbe rounded on Snape. "Or what Sevvy?" He asked menacingly.

Snape's cheeks went pink. He didn't know enough magic to do anything to Crabbe…

"Oi! Who's throwing a party without us?" An all too familiar voice called out and Lily groaned. James and Sirius emerged from the shadows, grinning. Peter stood behind them, gnawing at his fingernails.

"Aw look who it is. Black and Potter. And they've brought Pettigrew! Did the cats stop chasing him?" Crabbe asked.

Peter quivered at the mention of the cats.

"What's going on here?" Yet another voice asked and Lily's eyes landed on a portly man in tight velvet robes, a gleaming bald head and a small smile. "Why are all my first years out here in the tunnel? This is the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors, is it not?" He asked looking around. A few kids nodded, others stared at the man.

"P-professor?" Lily stammered.

The man turned to Lily and smiled warmly. "Slughorn. Professor Horace Slughorn at your service. And you are-?"

"Lily." Lily replied nervously.

"Ah Ms. Evans?"

Lily nodded.

"Well what are we all doing out here, Ms. Evans?"

Lily shrugged, trying to ignore the Slytherins who were snickering into their palms.

"What do you say we all go in, eh?" Slughorn said cheerfully and squeezed his way through the crowd towards a small door.

"How do you figure he's going to fit through there?" Sirius whispered to James, who doubled over in silent laughter.

Slughorn turned the knob and surprisingly, fit through the door with ease. The class nervously followed.

"Have a seat young potion masters in the making!" Slughorn said excitedly from his desk at the front of the room. The first years spread out around the room, James and Sirius snagged a table in the back, but when James saw Lily take a seat in the middle of the classroom, he automatically followed.

"I know what most of you are thinking..." Slughorn said slowly. "How did I, a quite healthy man fit through that small door? Magic by students! It was magic...Now… Bear with me while I take roll." He said taking out a parchment and clearing his throat.

He made his way halfway down the list with ease, and came to the name "Lupin."

Sirius and James looked up and around the classroom.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Isn't that the fifth boy in our dorm?" Peter asked quietly. James and Sirius nodded.

"Ah… Perhaps Mr. Lupin will join us later… McNair?" He continued and a surly looking Slytherin grunted.

When roll call was done, Slughorn stashed the parchment away and looked at the class. "Welcome! Welcome to first year potions! I will be your Professor. This year we will be covering the basics…" Slughorn droned, and Lily quickly began to write down his every word.

"Oi! Evans, no need to write an article!" A female Slytherin hissed and Lily flushed. "At least I won't fail!" She hissed back and turned away from her. The Slytherin looked confused, not knowing Lily had just insulted her.

"Not too smart, are they?" Alice whispered to Frank who laughed. "Not at all." He answered.

"I heard that!" The girl hissed.

"Surprise you could hear with those tiny ears of yours." Eleanor muttered and the Slytherin gasped and clutched her ears.

"Gryffindor one, Slytherin nil." Alice winked.

"Who said it's a competition?" Lily asked.

Alice shrugged. "Slytherins suck!" She whisper shouted, causing a table of Slytherins to glare.

"Mate, how were we not involved in that?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged.

"Hey Evans!" He whispered.

Lily turned around, and when she saw who had called her she frowned. "What do you want?"

"Could I borrow a quill?"

Lily looked at James, then at the quill sitting on his parchment. She raised an eyebrow and turned her back to him.

James chuckled and turned to Sirius. "We still haven't tested the stairs, you know."

"Hmm… That's right. How about we do it right before lunch?"

James grinned and nodded. For the rest of the class, Sirius and James passed notes back and forth, coming up with a list of things to do incase they ever got bored at Hogwarts. Then the bell rang and everyone filed out of the room.

"Kind of pointless you know, I doubt we'll ever be bored here." Sirius said, his eyes on the third year Ravenclaws who were coming down the opposite way on their way to potions. "There are some good looking girls here!" He said and winked at one of the third year girls, who blushed and hurried into the classroom. Peter watched the scene in awe.

"Wow they're older than you and you still make them blush!" He gasped and Sirius grinned.

"What's next?" James asked, looking over Lily's shoulder at her time table. She shrunk away in irritation but answered nonetheless "Transfiguration."

"Excellent! My dad's a pro at Transfiguration! And I've got most of his genes." James grinned flexing his muscles.

"Isn't your dad really strong?" Alice asked.

James nodded proudly.

"Humph, that gene must've skipped you." Lily said.

Sirius doubled over in laughter.

"Doubt my strength Evans?" James asked, pouting.

Lily nodded and made her way up the dungeon stairs, ignoring James' hurt expression. _He'll get over it and be full of it soon anyways_. She reassured herself. "Now where do you figure the classroom is?" She asked looking around, while the Slytherins marched off to Charms. Eleanor shrugged. "Hey! Hey Monica!" She shouted to a fifth year who'd been making her way towards the Marble Staircase. The girl said something to her friends and came over.

"Lils, this is my cousin Monica. She's in Ravenclaw."

Monica smiled at Lily, revealing perfectly even and white teeth. She had dark brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and two freckles, one on each cheek. "Hi, welcome to Hogwarts."

Lily grinned. "Thanks."

"Monica, can you tell us where the Transfiguration classroom is?"

Monica nodded. "Actually, it's my free period. I could take you there if you want." She said, looking around at the Gryffindors.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Please do."

"Sure thing." Monica smiled again. "This way." She said and started down a brightly lit hallway.

"Ooh I like this hallway better than the potions one." Eleanor said. "I can see in this one!"

Alice nodded in agreement. They walked in silence for a few more seconds until the reached a handsome wooden door on their right. "Here you are." Monica said, opening the door.

"Thanks Monica!" Eleanor said and hugged her cousin around the waist. Monica laughed. "See you kiddo." She said pulling away and making her way back towards the Entrance Hall. The Gryffindors filed into the classroom and saw that their classmates – the Hufflepuffs - had already arrived. Many of them were looking around at the classroom, enchanted by the posters of transformed objects. A few sat back in their seats, bored.

"Quick, let's find a seat!" Eleanor said and hurried towards a nearly empty table. This time, James didn't follow her, and chose instead to sit beside a quiet looking boy in the back. Sirius on the other side of the boy. "Hi! I'm Sirius." He said and stuck out his hand to the boy.

The boy looked at his hand and nodded. Sirius awkwardly pulled his hand away. "Er- I'm James." James tried. The boy nodded again, but remained quiet. Peter nervously sat down in front of the boy, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was laughing at him.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, calling "Good Morning!" and caused several students to jump. A few kids snickered.

"Settle down." She said dully reaching her desk. She opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat and began to take roll.

"Remus Lupin?" She asked, reaching the middle of the list.

The boy raised his hand and Professor McGonagall nodded.

Sirius and James gaped at the boy, who stared transfixed at the blackboard.

Professor McGonagall finished taking roll and put the parchment away. "Hello students... Transfiguration is not an easy task. It is quite difficult. Many of you will never completely master it, but it is my job to try and teach it to you." McGonagall said sternly, eyeing each of the students in turn. She smiled warmly at James, however she paused a second longer on Peter than she did on others - causing him to quiver nervously in his seat. "Now, please open your books to Chapter One. Your homework is to write a summary on what you've read. We will all discuss it on Wednesday."

James groaned. Homework already? But nonetheless, he took out his book and began to read. Transfiguration seemed pretty easy. He and Sirius finished with 10 minutes to spare. Remus kept reading until the bell. He was the first one out of the classroom.

"What do you think his deal is?" James murmured.

Sirius shrugged. "Let's go find out!" He said and followed him.

Although he was the first one out, he was in the very back of the crowd of people heading for lunch. Sirius and James grinned and cornered him.

"Hey there mate! We're your roommates!" Sirius said excitedly. "We'd been wondering where you've been!"

Remus smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you." He said quietly.

"Don't talk much, do you?" James asked.

Remus shrugged.

"I'm Peter!" Peter squeaked. Remus nodded at Peter. "Remus-"

"I know who you are!" Peter said excitedly. "You're in our dorm, you know? Sorry if there's cat hair all over your stuff, I was attacked this morning."

Remus stared at Peter, confused.

"Er- don't worry about it?" He said hesitantly. Peter grinned.

"Come on, it's lunch time and I'm _starved_." James said and headed out of the hallway.

"Hold on there! We need to try out the stairs first!" Sirius said running after him. James stopped and let Sirius catch up to him. _I'll see her later..._

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked curiously, walking with Peter behind James and Sirius. When the hallway ended he sped up and walked beside Sirius.

"We want to know how many kids can fit on one stair." Sirius explained.

"Any idea how to figure it out?" James asked, his features scrunched as he thought.

Sirius scratched his head.

"None." He shrugged. "You?" He asked Remus.

Remus, startled that Sirius would already want him to be a part of something when they had just met, shrugged. "We could put a sticking charm on the last step…" He suggested.

"Blimey, you know how to do a sticking charm?!" Peter asked in awe. Remus nodded.

James grinned. "That'll create a lot of chaos."

Sirius nodded. "Let's do it."

The four friends emerged into the Entrance Hall and hurried towards the staircase, grinnng like maniacs. "What do you think they're up to?" Alice asked, entering the Entrance Hall and watching them run off.

Lily shrugged. "Who cares?" She muttered. She watched Remus take out his wand and wave it at the staircase. _He seems like a nice boy, he's probably just cleaning it so the caretaker won't have to... _

"C'mon, I want to ditch my bag upstairs." Eleanor said.

"And you want to pass Remus." Alice said under her breath and Eleanor flushed. "I-I thought I'd say hi to him! It'd be a nice gesture-"

"I saw you watching him Ellie." Alice grinned.

Eleanor turned a deeper shade of red. "He just seems nice!" She said defensively.

Lily laughed and started towards the stairs. People were beginning to crowd on the last step. She rolled her eyes. _What did Potter do to get their attention? _She darted through the crowd, determined not to get sucked into whatever he was up to.

James saw Lily coming and grinned.

"Look who it is." He said under his breath and Sirius turned around. "Ah, Evans. This should be interesting..."

Lily ignored the four friends and started to make her way up the stairs.

But she was stuck.

**Ahh I finally introduced Remus :) I love Remus... So what'll happen after Lily gets stuck? Please review!**


	6. Idiots

**Hello all… I'm in a rather crappy mood right now :( **

_Disclaimer: I do not own. _

The crowd of students on the bottom stairs was growing, and Lily's temper was rising. "Potter! What did you do!" She shouted, not really asking the question.

James slapped his hand to his heart and pretended to be offended. "Why, Lily! Who said it was my doing?" He gasped. Sirius snickered.

"Look at it this way Evans, you're a part of Hogwarts history." He smirked. James nodded beside him.

"Potter-"

"I could let you out you know… All you have to do is answer my question correctly." James grinned.

Lily's eyes narrowed. She looked to Eleanor, who was happily chatting with Remus, to Alice who had met a new boy and was talking excitedly to him while Frank stood awkwardly at her side. The crowd of students continued to grow, both on the last step and the ones preceding it. There was a lot of murmurs, asking who was responsible, and what was going on. There were no professors in sight. Lily sighed. "What's the question Potter?" _Probably something about the homework, geez, can't he do his own work?_

"Will you join me for lunch?" James asked sincerely.

"Not in a million years." Lily answered dully.

"Ooh, wrong answer Evans." Sirius smirked again.

"You better watch it Black, or your face will be stuck like that." Lily snapped.

"Don't act as if you don't find me charming Evans." Sirius flashed his perfectly even and white teeth.

"No way! It's me she's falling for." James said, elbowing Sirius away and bowing to Lily. "M'Lady." He smiled and winked at her.

"Potter, you are _so _lucky I'm stuck here or I would chase you down and hurt you so bad-"

Peter burst out laughing.

Lily stopped speaking and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's with him?" She asked.

"No one knows…" James said under his breath. They watched Peter double over, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sirius bit his lip. "Err…Peter?" He asked hesitantly.

Peter didn't reply. He continued to laugh until he was red in the face. His eyes filled with fear, but shouts of hysteric laughter continued to echo from his mouth. James heard a rumbling of laugher and turned around to a few feet from Lily, where a group of Slytherins stood, glued to the stair. One of them had his wand out and was grinning at Peter.

"What did you do!?" Lily gasped.

The Slytherin shrugged. "He could use some laughter…"

"He can't breathe!" Eleanor shouted, breaking away from her conversation with Remus and running to Peter's side.

"Get him out of here!" Sirius instructed. Remus nodded and lifted Peter over his shoulder. Eleanor watched in amazement. "How are you so strong?" She asked.

Remus shrugged and started to run in the direction of the hospital wing, Eleanor at his heels.

The Slytherins cackled and James pulled out his wand. "You think that was funny, do you?" He asked.

"I'm so scared!" A Slytherin shrieked.

"Hey Black! What are you doing talking to a Mudblood-"

At this, James lunged forward onto the stair, wrapping his hands around the Slytherins throat. "Take. That. Back!" He shouted.

"Potter!" Lily shouted. James released the Slytherin and attempted to turn around, but couldn't. He looked to Sirius, who was still safe on the ground.

"Any idea how to fix this?" He asked. Sirius shrugged. "Remus is the one who knew…"

James knocked his fist against his forehead, racking his brains. While he thought, the Slytherin he had tried to strangle raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"****Lily shouted, freezing the Slytherin. "Nice one Evans." Sirius complimented. Lily rolled her eyes. "Can you please let us go now?"

James turned as much as he could to face her, and realized they were rather close. He grinned.

"Don't even think about it-" Lily started but was cut off when a loud bang went off and the chaos in the Entrance Hall died down.

"What's goin' on here?" A deep voice asked.

"Who do you think that is?" Alice asked the new boy she was talking to that.

"That? That there's Hagrid." Frank answered. "He's the game keeper."

"Who's responsible fo' this?" Hagrid asked.

Lily opened her mouth to answer him, but James clapped his hand over her mouth. "Quickly! Count!" He hissed at Sirius, who nodded and began to count all the people on the first step/ "What if there are gaps?" He whispered.

Lily started to struggle against James, and tried to throw him off her. "Evans! What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm goin' te get the headmaster!" Hagrid said gruffly and hurried away.

"James!" Sirius moaned.

"Get people to fill those places in!"

Sirius nodded and turned to the kids on the floor. "I need a few volunteers. Who'd like to be in Hogwarts history?" He asked. A few hands shot up.

"Excellent. Just fill in the spaces…" Sirius said. "First come first serve."

Eight students hurried forward and filled in the gaps, just as Remus re-appeared by Sirius' side, Eleanor following.

"Help me count them!" Sirius said and Remus and him began to count, each from a different end.

Lily pulled James' hand off her. "I can't breathe Potter!" She gasped for air.

Remus and Sirius finished counting, meeting in the middle at Lily and James.

"How many did you count?"

"75. You?"

"Same."

"Excellent, let's go!" Sirius said.

Remus nodded and lifted the charm off the stairs. James jumped off and the three bolted into the Great Hall just as Hagrid returned with Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked, looking around at the students who had now began to descend the steps and finally entered the Great Hall.

Lily jumped off the step and met Eleanor a few feet away with Alice.

"Those boys are idiots." Lily muttered.

"_Cute_ idiots." Eleanor grinned.

Lily turned away in disgust. "I'll see you guys later." She said and began to climb the stairs.

"What about lunch?" Alice called.

"Not hungry!" Lily shouted back. She hurried up to the seventh floor and to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Gillyweed." Lily said bluntly. The Fat Lady swung forward and Lily clambered in. The common room was empty, everyone must've gone to lunch. She made straight for the fireplace and the comfy armchairs by it and collapsed into one.

Next thing she knew, she was being nudged awake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the common room was now full, and a messy haired grinning boy was waking up her.

_Potter. _She thought miserably.

**THIS WAS SO CRAPPY. Review? x.x **


End file.
